


Homebroken

by smolbunprincess



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Contains Illustrations, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gem OCs used, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Awful, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steven wants to go home but he isnt allowed to, Steven's Pink Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbunprincess/pseuds/smolbunprincess
Summary: A take on what would have happened if Steven's status as Pink Diamond's son had been revealed in the Trial. Updates to come weekly.
Relationships: Steven Universe & Everyone
Comments: 75
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an AU on what would have happened if Steven's pink powers activated while in the Trial. Please follow su-homebroken-au on tumblr for any updates or other goodies!

When Steven opened his eyes, he isn't sure what to expect. The first thing that hit him was an extreme grogginess, coupled with a pounding sensation in his head that pulsed throughout his entire body. Next was the sound of voices all around him, some farther and some closer. There was the feeling of uneven ground beneath, and something wet on the side of his head. He felt hands on his body, shaking him. Pleading..

"Steven, Steven?! Wake up! This is no time for a nap!"

Slowly his eyes cracked open, and he's face to face with Lars. He's able to register that Lars' looked extremely panicked, whatever commotion going on was stressing him out. He'd slowly raise a hand, laying it on his head. It was wet, why?

"Lars.." He groaned, his voice feeling extremely hoarse. He felt like it had been rubbed raw with some kind of sandpaper. "What.. What happened? Wh - Where.."

"You went all pink, it was crazy! You were glowing, and you just screamed and the whole place cracked!" His voice was becoming more and more frantic as he glanced around in a panic.

Steven is finally able to register what is going on. He was able to piece together their location from vague memories. Homeworld. In a trial room, a courtroom? Steven can't really tell. He also notices light peeking in through cracks in the ceiling and he's able to glance at the ground which was also cracked. It was broken a part, some fragments raised higher than others.

With a groan, he sat up. His whole body trembled, a feeling of extreme fatigue over taking his body instantly. He almost fell backwards, but he steadied himself by placing a hand on the ground.

"Look, we gotta get outta here!" Lars began looking around, trying to locate somewhere they could go through to get out. Steven looked around, unable to spot anything but Yellow and Blue arguing.

It was at that moment as he glanced around, that Blue noticed Steven was upright. She audibly gasped, moving closer to him. Her eyes were wide as she examined him, while Yellow watched apprehensively from a distance. It felt odd having her observe him like this, he felt exposed and uncomfortable.

"Pink! Oh, Pink! I can't believe that you're alive!" She sobbed, her tears cascading like waterfalls down her cheeks. Steven's vision became even blurrier as his eyes became wet with her tears. Blue fingers plucked him from the ground, holding him carefully as if he was the most precious thing in the universe. He was sure he heard Lars shout in shock.

Steven rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the tears out of his eyes. He glanced up at her timidly, taking note of her joyful expression. She grinned, bringing him closer and pressing him against her cheek in some form of a hug. He remained still, his head spinning and throbbing. He felt like he was trembling, he probably was.

"Why were you hiding from us? We missed you so much!" Blue shifted so he was sitting in her cupped hands, Yellow coming closer. She'd stare at him with a look that made him feel even more vulnerable. Her eyes narrowed as she knelled beside Blue.

"We thought you were dead, Pink." She stated bluntly, staring directly at him. Steven was sure she was looking through him.

Steven glanced around, taking in more of the scene. Their thrones were cracked, small fragments surrounding it. Blue and Yellow Pearl were glancing at each other, both equally confused. At least she assumed, it was hard to tell what Blue Pearl's expression was.

The Zircons were exchanging equally surprised looks, completely unable to understand how they should proceed.

"I'm not.. Pink." Steven pointed out, but Blue laughed and Yellow just rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are Pink! Who else could have caused this!" Yellow shouted, waving her hand to put emphasis on the statement.

"I - I did this?" There was no way that Steven could have caused this. He wasn't destructive, not at all! His powers healed, not hurt! He couldn't do this! Not at all! There was no way!

"Do you not remember anything, Pink?" While Yellow appeared cross, Blue's features were soft and concerned. She brought her thumb up to push his shirt up, exposing his gem. He shivered a little, managing to scoot away a little. "Your gem is right there Pink. Why do you look like this? Why did you claim to be Rose Quartz?"

"Because I have Rose Quartz's gem!" Steven shouted, clenching his fists. "I'm Steven Universe, and Rose Quartz is my mom so I have to answer for her crimes?"

"Mom?" Blue echoed, puzzled. Meanwhile Yellow rubbed her temple, staring at the ceiling in exasperation.

"You're Pink Diamond. Not whatever a 'Steven Universe' is." She used quotation marks as she spoke, her voice drenched in sarcasm.

"I'm Steven! I have a Rose Quartz gem! I'm half human half gem!" Steven exclaimed, gesturing at himself to emphasis his point. He felt a little frustrated, he was Pink. Pink Diamond was shattered! She was gone!

"Do not argue with us, Pink! You're in a world of trouble!" Yellow hissed, plucking Steven from Blue's hands. He tensed as she stared at him, her eyes narrowed to daggers. "You made all of us look like a bunch of dense rocks! I cannot believe you!"

"I'm not lying!"

"What? You're saying that even though you have Pink's powers, you're not Pink?!" Yellow hissed, and Steven nodded frantically in response. "Of course you're Pink Diamond, no other gem in the galaxy has the same powers as Pink Diamond!"

"Yellow!" Blue scolded, taking Steven from her. His head felt like it was spinning more and more with each pass. He was starting to feel like a toy. "You don't need to be so angry. She's finally back! This is a time for celebration."

Steven gritted his teeth, looking down at Lars. He looked just as confused, and didn't know what to do either. Was there any other way he could show them that Pink was gone? She was dead, Steven was sure of that. That's what the gems had said, but admittedly he didn't know all of the facts.

Maybe he would know if the gems explained everything to him.. Steven wished he asked more questions and insisted more for answers. He didn't want to push them, but maybe he should have been a little more selfish?

"I'm Steven! I'm not Pink!" He insisted. "If you're not going to shatter me, then I need to get Lars and myself home!"

Yellow snorted, rolling her eyes with another sigh. She looked like the conversation exhausted her, but Steven was sure that gems couldn't really get tired. Was she just being over dramatic? Maybe Diamonds were different, or he just was being extremely forgetful again.

"Look, lets send her to her room and get everything figured out from there. We have to contact White too." Yellow stated turning to look at the two Zircons in the room. "Both of you, fetch a couple of guards. We have to escort Pink back to her quarters, and make sure she stays there."

"Yes my diamond!" The two explained in sync, saluting before leaving to perform their duty.

Steven glanced at yellow, then at Blue. She looked nervous at the thought of this 'White' gem, he wondered why. Regardless, he needed to get Lars and get out of here. Somehow.

He shifted, before springing off of Blue's hands. He was able to float safely down, but was quickly scooped up again before he could reach Lars' side. He looked like a nervous wreck, and before he could comfort him he had been whisked away again.

Steven grumbled quietly, glaring at Blue slightly. It didn't seem to faze her, in fact she just sighed.

"Oh Pink, you're going to have to behave okay? I know you want to play with your pet, but you have to see White." She explained softly, rubbing his head with her thumb in what he assumed was a comforting gesture.

"Hey!"

Steven winced at Lars' loud objective, especially as Blue's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Just send that one back to earth. It's defective, far too loud." She sighed. Steven brightened at the idea.

"Yes! Send him back! Me too! And we can just pretend this never happened!"

"Pink, we can't just continue this stupid little game of yours!" Steven shrunk as Yellow jabbed a finger into his chest. "You have a role to fulfil, you can't just run from your duties! White will decide what in the stars we'll being doing with you and your failed hunk of rock!"

"I'm not Pink!" Steven yelled, standing to rise to his full height, as short and as puny as it is compared to the Diamonds. Regardless, he still tried. Blue seemed to smile at this, the kind of smile you'd give a puppy trying to be a big dog.

"Here are the guards." Steven watched a group of Jaspers entered and saluted them. "Take Pink back to her room, and take that." Yellow pointed at Lars. "Back to earth, we have no use for it."

Steven was placed carefully on the floor, Blue smiled at him before turning to Yellow. They began discussing, he isn't sure what about. He turned to look at Lars, and turned to head over to him. Before he got the chance however, two Jaspers blocked him from proceeding.

"Forgive me, My Diamond." One saluted him as she spoke. She sounded so much like the Jasper he knew, the one that corrupted, that it hurt. "We must take you to your quarters."

"Wait! But I - Hey!" He's lifted, and they begin to walk.

Steven can only see Lars once last time before the cracked doors slam shut.


	2. Chapter 2

The halls of the gem society are hauntingly quiet as they made their way down the never ending corridors. The lack of background noise besides the sound of their own footsteps was extremely unnerving. It was unnatural, he had grown up his whole life with sound but now? It was empty.

He'd give anything to hear the sound of Amethyst and Pearl arguing about anything. Even if the bickering made his anxiety swell, and when it got particularly bad often caused him to hide. Steven desperately needed that little bit of comfort, some kind of comfort even if it was only the size of a speck of dust.

He glanced at the Jaspers on either side of him, their presence also adding to the unnerving atmosphere. They walked in such a way that he was essentially caged between them, and if they were anything like the Jasper at home he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against them all. He was stuck.

Rubbing at his arm, he sighed nervously as his mind drifted to Lars. What would become of him? Would they actually bring him to Earth or would they abandon him somewhere? Would they bring him to the Zoo?

The thought of the machines trying to fit the earrings into Lars' earlobes was a little funny, but it did nothing to cure the pit in his stomach.

Instead he just shivered as they continued, on and on. Deeper and deeper into Homeworld. Each step taking him to a destination that he didn't think that he would survive, taking him somewhere he didn't want to be.

He let his mind drift back to the Trial, finding his memory fuzzy and his head was still spinning a little. The ache was nowhere near as bad, and he could only guess that his healing powers had started to eat away at the pain.

What had caused the destruction of the trial site? The courtroom was cracked with light peeking through the damage and instead of being annoyed, the Diamonds were ecstatic.

Well, in their own ways he guessed.

Briefly, he can recall a deep feeling of fear followed by an immense surge of a single feeling.

_**Protect.** _

It exploded out of him, tearing at the world around him as he unknowingly commanded it. His own mindset being the one that brought it forth. He registered only one thing, that he needed to stop Lars from getting hurt.

It was a deep, primal feeling. A single motive driven from pure instinct. It came from his very core, his being. An instruction written into his DNA that suddenly came out in that exact precise moment.

Steven wondered why that power hadn't shown itself before. Perhaps it was only then he had felt the emotions necessary to bring it forth. He was angry and upset, all at once. It was a dangerous cocktail shaken by his confusion and desire for answers, even though he was the one that was supposed to deliver it.

It is peculiar how such a dangerous power could come from him, it seemed a lot of his powers were based upon the idea of defence. He reasoned that in some cases, going on the offence was the best way to combat a dangerous and frankly scary situation.

Still, now that he is no longer focused on the Diamonds he felt jittery. It made no sense, but maybe it was due to not being in the clear just yet? It didn't seem like they wanted to hurt him, but he also didn't understand their reasoning for it. Pink Diamond? Steven wasn't Pink, his mom shattered Pink and because he had her gem that meant he shattered Pink inadvertently.

Right?

Steven squeezed his shirt, he isn't so sure about anything right now. He wished Connie was here, if she was here they could theorise and plan. She was the brains and the brawn, he was.. The jokester, but with a 'b'.

'Bokester'?

No, that didn't sound right.

Steven paused as they reached a large pink wall. There was engravings suggesting that there was far more to the wall than what met the eye initially. He watched as one of the Jasper's pressed her hand against a panel on the wall, and suddenly the door opened to reveal a large empty pink room.

"My Diamond." One greeted, saluting him like they did with the others. "Please head into your room and stay until you are contacted again."

Feeling no energy to argue, Steven headed in.

The room was massive, the only other escape besides the now shut door was a balcony. The ceilings were huge, expanding so high that Steven was sure it would take practice to be able to reach the top. Even with his powers.

"I wish I had something to sit down, at least." He sighed quietly, the room was massive and empty. It made him feel smaller than he really was, an intentional design perhaps?

Something clicked, and Steven watched in awe as a small platform raised from the floor. He saw small grey humanoid creatures tapping away, suggesting that they were responsible for the arrival.

"Hi." Steven greeted, crouching to get a better look at them. That seemed to spook them however, and with hushed surprise they headed back into the floor as quickly as they arrived. The chair however, remained.

The plea from them to remain is stuck on the tip of his tongue, but there was no use in asking them to. _Right?_

He glanced around, the gears of his mind whirring to come up with an idea on how to meet the mysterious chair bringers. Did they build other stuff?

"I would like a bed."

A long rectangular platform rose from the floor.

Tapping his chin in thought, an idea sprung to mind.

"I would like a place to rest my chin on."

A panel from the wall shifted, coming out. Steven moved quickly, shoving his head into the gap that had been created in the wall. He's able to observe many of the curious beings with little stair cases and other mechanical things in the walls.

Noticing their alarm as they backed away from him, Steven quickly felt a little panic driving his system. He felt a lot more jittery. "No, no! Please don't go!" He would plead softly. "I wanted to thank you, for your creations."

"Pink?" One inquired in a little voice, taking a few steps towards him.

Suddenly, they all rejoiced and pounced on him. He didn't fall over, their combined power was not enough to knock him over but certainly enough to bring joy. Steven couldn't help the giggles that came as they settled on him. Two are in his hair, one on his shoulder and another in his pocket.

"Oh, oh no. No, no." He interjected, looking around as a dozen more began to dance around the room. They started crafting something, taking fabric from different storage areas hidden behind the pink walls. They moved so expertly that for a moment Steven was completely entranced. Quickly he shook his head.

"I'm, I'm not Pink Diamond. I'm Steven!"

"Heh, silly Pink. Thinking she can trick us Pebbles!" Another giggled, continuing the craft with little issue.

"I'm Steven!" He insisted, lifting his shirt to reveal his gem. That didn’t seem to faze the Pebbles. They laughed instead, patting his gem with a little giggle.

“No, that is Pink’s gem right there!” They’d insist in unison, smiling at him.  


“Pink has been shattered, she isn’t here anymore.” Steven insisted, dropping his shirt and smoothing them carefully. “She’s.. She’s gone, y’know?”  


"You’re most certainly Pink!" A Pebble hummed, reaching to twirl a lock of Steven's hair. "That gem is like hers, that bright pink is so much like hers. Other Rose Quartz gems aren’t typically quite as pink.”

“They’re not?” He thought back to the Rose Quartz gems bubbled in the Zoo and strung in the air like constellations. “They.. They looked quite pink to me.”  


“We’ve been around Pink so long, we know her gem so well. The differences are very subtle.” The Pebble hummed while rubbing his cheek.  


"I bet Pearl would've known." He groaned, sitting down before falling onto the floor. He stared at the ceiling, disliking how small he felt in this space. He couldn't imagine how the pebbles felt. "I wish she was here.."

"Where did you go Pink? Did you have fun?" They're all climbing on him now, he feels like a jungle gym but not in a negative way. They're curious, not spiteful. He is happy they're here.

"I'm not Pink, I'm Steven." He reminded softly, looking up as one decided to sit on his cheek and stare into his eyes. A little unnerving, but they were so tiny that it was mostly cute. "My name is Steven Universe. I'm the son of Rose Quartz. The gem who shattered Pink, but apparently didn't?"

"That is very confusing! No wonder you did not know that you are Pink!"

"What's a 'son'?"

Oh geez, he was in for a long one.

It had taken time, more than he would have liked truthfully. He cannot tell how long it took to fully explain everything, but by the end he believed they were informed. Maybe he was too, answering questions he had too through speculation and from the knowledge he had already.

It seemed Pink was never shattered, and his mom was her all along. It was a mess to wade through, and he wished more than anything that Pearl was here. She'd know, he was sure of it. She was the closest to mom.

Although, Pearl didn't know about Lion.

"Oh Pi - Steven!" They knew his name now, that's what they called him. Steven wasn't sure that the Pebbles understood that their Pink was no longer here, but at least they called him by his actual name. "We have finished your clothes!"

"My clothes?" He inquired, approaching the garments that were currently on the floor. They even made shoes too, how did they manage to do that?

"Yes! You will need to dress appropriately to meet White!" Another explained, smiling at him kindly. "She will be quite surprised to see you like this! Maybe it would help her more if you looked a little like Pink, but we made the clothes more fitting to you!"

He examined the new clothes, lifting them carefully. It was frilly, but that wasn't a bad thing and extremely pink. He smiled a little, he did like the colour pink.

"Thank you. I'm going to have to explain this to White now too, aren't I?" Steven smiled at them, already tired. He was in for an exhausting day, he wondered if he could get a few winks of sleep in before he was summoned.

Unfortunately by the time he had dressed and adjusted himself, someone had arrived. A Pearl, monochrome in colour and damaged. The sight of her face was enough to make Steven wince, and he slowly approached her. Could he heal her?

He didn't have time to ask.

"Pink Diamond!" Oh boy. "Your presence has been requested!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly I don't like this chapter as much as the previous. At least things will start to get more interesting next chapter!  
> And I love the Pebbles, that's everything.


	3. Chapter 3

The white Pearl glides towards him effortlessly, moving more like a string pulled her rather than with footsteps. Around him the Pebbles scatter, hiding away from her devoid eye. Her smile never reached it, curled up tightly in a frankly faux show of happiness.

Steven felt unnerved, his fingers linking together in an attempt to soothe and ground himself.

She is by his side in the blink of an eye. A white sphere suddenly engulfs them, similar to his bubble abilities but not transparent and did not carry the same level of security. While opaque, Steven felt exposed.

There is a feeling of movement, he tumbled slightly as he tried to steady himself. He cannot tell how fast, or how slowly the sphere moves but he feels unsteady all the same. He pushed his hands together, desperate to find some form of security in a situation beyond his control.

The sphere faded before he felt truly grounded. He has to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness, it was as if he was standing before the sun. The ground under him shifts, a pillar rising under him. Gasping, Steven stumbled as he fell onto his stomach. It finally comes to a halt, and he's able to open his eyes slowly.

Before him is a bright, glowing figure of pure white with monochrome accents. In this room, it was as if colour ceased and he had entered a black and white cartoon. There was a void that filled the room, Steven was out of place and beneath the titan's gaze he felt extremely small.

"Pink!" She exclaimed, her eyebrows raising. There was a twinge of excitement, but more to it. "There you are, my precious starlight."

"Oh, oh no! I'm not Pink!" Steven denied, shaking his hand. He knew he was dressed in clothes that perhaps the diamond wore once, but he was not her. Merely trying to calm the possible wrath of who he presumed to be White Diamond.

She stared at him, clearly not believing him but seeming more amused than anything else.

"I'm Steven! My name is Steven Universe! I'm a human, well half." She continues to stare. "I bet you're confused, don't worry I am too! This has all gotten really confusing, but I'm sure if I can get to earth I can clear all this up!"

Suddenly, she laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

"Oh starlight, I had forgotten how precious you are." She hummed, patting his head with a careful finger. It was warm and cold all at once. "Back to earth? Oh stars no, you will never be leaving this world again. We can't have you worrying us again, can we?"

"I.. I don't want to worry you."

"Good, then you will be staying put. Right in your room, oh I am certain the whole galaxy will rejoice at seeing you safe and sound my dear."

Steven blinked, then rapidly shook his head. It exasperated the already dull ache in his head, but he tries to push it aside. It does make him feel nauseous.

"Oh, I'm not Pink! I just, I'm sure she didn't mean to worry you! I mean, I don't know her." His voice grew softer as he spoke, pressing his fingertips together. There is confusion bubbling in his stomach, brewing into something he couldn't quite place.

"You are right here starlight, what a silly thing you are trying to do. I can see that you are right there. Embedded in a human child, why you faun over these organics I will never understand. Were you not content to have them as pets? Would you rather see the world through their eyes?"

"Hey! I'm not a pet! I see the world through my own eyes!"

White recoiled, just a little before chuckling. She would shake her head, her expression one of complete amusement.

"Oh, then what are you?"

"I'm.. I'm Steven!" He exclaimed. "A half human, half gem! My name is Steven! Not Pink, or Rose or anything else! Just Steven!"

"You have quite the temper little starlight. We can't have another temper tantrum now, can we?" Her smile remained, but it only unnerved and frustrated Steven more. "I heard what you did in the trial room, you left quite a mess to clean up. You've left quite a few messes it seems, I suppose I'm going to have to fix them aren't I?"

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened in the trial room. I don't know what I did but I didn't make any other messes!" The only messes he made were at home, and he cleaned those! Or Pearl did, but he was getting better at clearing his own messes!

Maybe his mom's messes were his, and by turn Pink Diamond's messes were his. That is, if they were one and the same.

That made his head hurt even more.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where Pink Diamond really is. Apparently she might be my mom but I'm not sure. I'll take responsibility."

"Oh will you?" The questioned sounded more like a sneer masked behind a wide toothy grin. "My. It seems hiding in that human child has made you more responsible. Ah I had truly forgotten how wonderfully amusing you are, starlight."

"Please! I'm not Pink Diamond, I'm Steven!"

His pleas continue to fall on deaf ears. She began to talk again, drawling on and on about something that Steven tuned out to. His frustration grew more and more, culminating into something that brought his gem to life.

"Now Pink, you need to -"

" ** _I'M NOT PINK DIAMOND!_** " From his body burst forth another shock wave prompted by his scream. Pink light scattered from his body and cracked the foundation he stood on.

The outburst caused her to falter ever so slightly, eyebrows raised as he could only stare at what he did. Was this what he had done previously in the trial room? What power was this? He had never experienced this before.

His gem continued to glimmer, it's warmth bringing him a feeling of comfort that tried to soothe his twinges of uncertainty. It was like a hug from his gem.

"Starlight." White Diamond warned, and he had to resist the urge to shrink away. Instead he dug his heels into the cracked platform and stood his ground. "You know that these little tantrums of yours are not how a Diamond should behave. I expect better of you."

"But I'm not a Diamond!"

"Cease with this!" Suddenly, White's hand snatched him from the platform. He felt her grip crushing him, and he wheezed as all air was forcibly shoved out of his lungs. He tried to push one of her fingers from his chest so he could at least breathe but that only made her clutch tighter. "You are a Diamond! Behave like it! You will remove yourself from this child, or I will do it myself!"

"I'm.. Hh.. I'm not a Diamond!" He's able to gasp out his argument, the same feelings beginning to resurface. He continued to try and free himself, pushing and kicking.

"Then, I'll do it myself."

The window in his attire gave easy access to his gem. Her free hand descended, while other fingers adjusted to hold him more securely. One finger went over his eye as he could only focus on the descending black nails. They were coming to pierce him, coming to remove his gem.

His breathing quickened, coming out as fast pants as he wriggled desperately. He felt himself sweating more, fear gripping his heart and his gem. 

Her nails touched his gem.

"It's time to come out, Pink."

" _ **NO!**_ "

Another burst of pink energy ripped out of him, but he was blind to it's effect. Instead he could only feel her grip tightening on him as another power flooded his system.

Stop.

_Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop stop sTOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP_

**STOP!!**

From his very core came forth another screech, so twisted and uncertain. It didn't sound like him.

Everything began to grow colder, like frostbite rapidly sinking it's fangs into his skin. He felt hot tears rapidly coming down his face, there was another feeling. Another numbing power that came from his gem. It wasn't his, can't be his. Unnatural!

**dON'T TOUCH ME ~~US _HIM_~~**

Another wail ripped out of him, bringing forth another burst of energy. This time however, he felt his own nerves spring to life with agony. A cold, whispering presence tries to mute his being but it's blocked. His skin doesn't feel like his, there's an immense throbbing pain behind his ears and along his arms.

"Starlight.."

Her grip had loosened on him, and he's able to open one eye slowly to peer at her. He can only pant, pain coursing through his whole body and leaving him trembling. His thoughts are fragmented, scattered around his body but were they should be all at once.

It's like there's more voices in him. Not his, but also his. But not his?

It was a faint little song, it's melody only blocked by the agonised roars of his body. A constant shriek of two coursing in his veins.

"Oh starlight, what did you do to yourself?" The side of her finger rubs his cheek in a soothing motion. Her nails no longer clutch his gem, but he feels it's presence. He knows it is there.

Starlight.. No that was, not him. But also him, supposedly. The melody hums the name in rejoice, and the shriek drowns it out in frenzied rejections.

"Look at yourself." He can't, but his body moves on it's own. He gazed around, trying to spot a reflective surface nearby to view the damage that he - she - they caused. The room is a mess, cracks covering it's surface. He could find no place where he could truly identify what had occurred to him.

"Oh my little star. Are you so desperate to be stuck with this child?" Steven looked at his hands as she spoke, and is greeted to a confusing sight. Thorns had ripped through his gloves and skin, glimmering in the light of the room. They were bright pink, yet his gem.. When he examined it, parts had become discoloured. It was like, it had been bleached somewhat.

"Oh like this, you look just like a broken doll." A broken doll? Steven did not understand that. He was more sharp, not broken. Fragments.

He touched his face, realising how weird his face seemed to felt. He brushed his finger under his right eye that had previously been covered. He tensed, his breath hitching when he felt how his skin had changed. His skin beneath his eye felt as if it had been cracked. Like the Pearl that had visited him previously. He could only shiver, petrified of what had become of him.

"I suppose that is a better purpose for you, isn't it?" White smiled at him, it made him want to shiver. "You can be our little doll. You always were so good at cheering us up, you can be a little entertainer. Your court will reflect that, I am sure."

She seemed overjoyed, and laughed a little.

"Oh! I should have thought of this a long time ago! You will be able to keep our empire alive through dance and song! This is truly the purpose of the Pink Diamond court!" She cackled.

"You will truly be wonderful, my little starlight. Your purpose has become so clear to me. I should have realised this long ago. I am sorry, you must have suffered not being able to fulfil your true purpose."

"Since I failed to realise this, I will let you stay with this child. That is as long as you behave." She set him on the ground slowly, waving her hand lightly.

The Pearl from before suddenly appeared, drifting towards him as she had done before.

"Pearl, please leave our starlight back to her room. Please go and get the other Diamonds so I can discuss our new little plans for Pink."

Pearl does not salute in return, instead she simply hummed hauntingly as she drifted closer. The white bubble encased them once more and Steven was brought back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start off this chapter by saying thank you all so much for enjoying the story so far. Your comments give me so much inspiration and I hope I can tell a great story for you. This chapter marks the beginning of some fun, at the end of every chapter there will be a code to let you know how Steven is feeling. I thought it would be a fun way to look into his mind!  
> Unfortunately, there is no illustration for this chapter. I hope I can make it up to all of you through posting something on February 14th on the official tumblr blog for this au! = su-homebroken-au  
> Thanks for reading!

"There you are Pink.."

Blue approached the small diamond, the much smaller diamond admittedly. She had heard about what had taken place, though she had yet to witness the full extent of their conversation. She had come to check on Pink, to ensure she settled well into her old throne room.

She did not expect the diamond to run.

Walls had been built all around the place, giving spaces that only Pink could fit into easily, which seemed to be the case as she peered around. She is forced to come to the conclusion that Pink was afraid, but she cannot compared why.

"Oh Pink, please come out." She pleaded, looking around slowly. "I won’t take you from your organic, I promise.. I've even taken measures to ensure that it is cared for, and you as well! Please, come out so I can talk to you.."

There is a little click, the sound of shoes on a hard floor. It was so faint, Blue might have believed she had imagined it. However, that seems to not be the case. She watches as Pink stepped out from behind a pink wall, a single organic eye peering at her. Blue could see the damage it had taken, it's eye was void of everything and a hideous crack had appeared on it's face just below that eye. A peculiar thing, she had never known that organics could be cracked like gems.

Blue would sigh, sitting down. She would carefully lift Pink's organic host, placing it delicately onto the palm of her hand. Like this, she could see the thorns protruding from it's body, and the red liquid that dripped from them. How vile, Blue couldn't understand Pink's obsession with the creatures.

But it made her happy..

"I've always told you, you cannot argue with White. Look what happened to you!" She scolded. When it suddenly shrank away arms coming to shield it's face and Pink's discolored gem, she realized that she must be scaring it. "I'm sorry Pink, oh Pink.. Why do you love these things so much? I suppose you need something to tend to, with your court being.. Well, not existent."

Realising that Blue meant no harm, the organic would lower it's arms to watch her. It would slowly sit on the palm of her hand, and Blue responded by gently ruffling it's hair with her thumb. She was careful not to squash the thing and to not touch the thorns behind its ears.

She did not want to know what would occur to her if she touched them.

"Don't worry Pink, you'll be getting your own court again. White has decided that she wants you to continue to do what you did before, before you.. Well, fake shattered yourself." Blue stated with a nod. "You'll be keeping us happy, like you always have. You always were so good at making us all laugh."

It just stared at her. It's single eye was unnerving to say the least.

"We have two ships heading out, one to leave that human back to your colony and another to go to the Zoo. My gems will be retrieving some fruit to grow here to keep your organic sustained and shall gather some guards for you. We want to ensure that you are happy too Pink." Blue smiled at her, hoping that she was able to put both her beloved diamond and her beloved diamond's pet at ease.

She can't tell if it worked.

"I'll be finding your friend again too. I remember, you used to have a friend you would run around with. You would laugh and play, I know that energy will be good. You'll be able to spread so much more joy."

"We're all so thrilled to have you home Pink, you know we can't let you leave." Blue sighed softly, looking around the room. "I suppose it is good you're changing it. You'll need to stay here, I don't want you to do anything that could result in you damaging your pet and then getting upset."

"Perhaps, that human before? Shall I ask for him to be taken to the Zoo? That way, when you have your guards to keep an eye on you, you can go see him. Does that sound like fun?"

"Earth."

Blue recoiled slightly, the blank response had caught her completely off guard. Before she had sent Pink away, she was so full of life. Bursting with energy..

This was, much more subdued. Much more creepy.

"He needs to go home. To Earth."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather he be near? How else will you be able to observe him?"

"Earth."

Blue sighed in defeat, there was no use in arguing with Pink when she was set in her ways it appeared. She figured that it would be better to not push Pink anymore. She was awfully hurt, while she had done this to herself Blue couldn't help but feel awful for what had occurred.

If only she had been more careful, then none of this would have occurred. Blue sighed, feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes. She sighed softly, trying hard to not cry.

She paused as she felt something. Pink had begun to rub her thumb gently, attempting to reassure her. Blue couldn't help but smile, sniffling as she wiped away her tears.

"Oh thank you Pink, I'm so happy that you are here." She would nod before setting Pink back onto the ground. "You'll be so much happier here than on that disaster planet. I know you'll have to stay in this room, but you know it's for the best. You can't let your subjects see you like this."

Pink only stared.

"I will be back later, okay? I will bring you your old friend and get your other things. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of Pink, I swear."

\--

Blue knew right away that she would be discovered, but she hadn’t anticipated it to be so soon. Thankfully, she had already sent the ships on their way with their respective instructions when she heard the telltale sign of Yellow’s approach.

Her voice.

She is able to turn just in time to see her counterpart storming towards her. The displeasure and anger in her gaze would have been intimidating to a lesser gem, but Blue meets it a more apathetic unintimidated stare.

“Blue.” She started, and other gems are quick to disperse. Only their loyal Pearls stay by their sides, as was their purpose. No-one else had time to stand and gawk at the events that were about to unfold. “You cannot be serious! Actually sending the human to Earth, even when you have a ship going to the Zoo!”

“I am.” Blue states bluntly. “Pink wanted her human to return to Earth. I have given the gems instructions to check and extract the Cluster from the Earth’s core. With Pink here, we do not need to use the planet to finish incubating the geoweapon. It is her planet, when she is able to return to her duties fully I want her to have her planet ready for her.”

“Who cares what she wants?! She abandoned us!”

“I care.”

Yellow groaned, running a hand through her hair. She could see the glow of her gem spark along her arms, her agitation causing her powers to reveal themselves. Blue sighed, placing a hand upon Yellow’s shoulder. The other Diamond looked at her, shocked by this action but quick to relax and sigh.

“I didn’t..”

“I know.”

She rubbed her eyes, but Blue knows there isn’t any tears. It’s just a way to block it, a way to shield her own vulnerabilities.

“White wants her around to keep all of us happy. If we want her to fulfill her responsibilities, we need her to feel happy as well.”

“You’re only fussing over her out of guilt.” Yellow looked at her knowingly, and Blue sighed.

“Aren’t you too?” Blue manages a tired but amused smile. “That’s why you’re being harsh, you want her to behave –“

“Like a Diamond.” Yellow finished.

“Like you.”

Yellow rolled her eyes, and Blue could swear there was the tiniest twinge of a blush but it was gone before she could fully concentrate on it.

“This better be worth it.”

“It will be.”

Yellow sighed, she didn’t seem entirely convinced but Blue didn’t feel the need to clarify any further if she wasn’t asked. Yellow could do things her way, but Blue would do things her own way in turn. With an explanation that she had elsewhere to be, Blue left Yellow.

\--

The garden was a place Blue had not visited in some time. It was reserved solely for Pink and her playmate Spinel, no-one else really had any reason to be.

She is certain that it is not meant to be like this. The dead and decayed remains of a once flourishing garden caused Blue to grimace. Once it was beautiful, but that was when Pink was here. She didn’t even know if Spinel was here, but after receiving her colony Pink never mentioned her once beloved friend. Perhaps she was here, tending to the garden?

She did a fairly terrible job at it.

The sight of pink against fading greys confirmed one thought. The pink gem was standing, dishevelled and waiting. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she stared at Blue Diamond in complete awe. Blue would have wondered when Spinel last seen a gem, but she didn’t even get a chance to.

“Wowee! Blue Diamond! Have you come to play with us? Oh did you bring Pink! I’ve been playing the game all this time, just like she asked!” The gem had begun to bounce, breaking free from rotten roots. Her legs curled under her into a spring, and she bounced even higher.

“Game?” Blue echoed, but shook her head. “No, no Spinel. Pink isn’t coming here, you’re going to her.”

“Going to her? In the palace? Whoa! I never been there before! I bet there’s lots of places to play there!” Her excitement was contagious, and Blue couldn’t help but smile a little. She was so much like Pink, no wonder they got along so well.

“Yes Spinel, you’re being given the task of keeping Pink company, and keeping her entertained.” Blue explained, gesturing for her to join her one the warp pad. Spinel did this without needing another offer, her excitement turning her limbs to jelly. She squealed in delight. “Now, I must warn you. Pink has changed. She has embedded herself into some.. Human child. You’ll need to be careful, these humans are very delicate and injure easily. She seems to love this child, using it to hold her gem.”

“No problemo! You can trust me! I’ll have Pink laughing and giggling in every era!” She insisted, before pausing and giving Blue a puzzled look. “What’s a human anyways?”

“Something Pink loves, you’ll meet it soon enough.” Blue nodded, about to warp away with Spinel. First she ensures Spinel understands. “You’ll be taking care of Pink in the palace, keep her out of trouble.”

“We’ll have the best time in her room!”

The warp glimmers to light, and they’re gone.

01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011  
01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000


	5. Chapter 5

Spinel was certain that she was fully prepared for what would come her way. She had been told everything, how Pink was embedded in a human child. How said human child had faced against White and had become damaged due to this. That this human child had none of Pink's memories seemingly, so it was unlikely it would respond to her.

None of her knowledge had prepared her for the moment she had laid eyes on the child.

It was stood there, surrounded by small Pebbles. They had been climbing on it previously, but now had stood to stare at her as she entered the room. The child turned before running away into the room further. There was multiple walls set up that allowed separate areas to exist.

Spinel would follow after it, quickening her pace so that she could catch up with it.

"Hey, hey! Slow down Pink! I can't keep up with ya if you run off like that!" She bounced along behind it, trying to catch up to the human child. "Please ask your human child to stop running!"

Finally the child, stopped and turned to look at him. It was so small, the face was so damaged. Spinel didn't know what humans were supposed to look like that much, but she was almost certain they didn't look like that.

"There we go! C'mere!" She's able to extend her arms, hands grabbing the child and pulling it to her. It looked bewildered, tensing considerably. She grinned, it didn't make it ease. "C'mon! I'm Pink Diamond's best friend in the whole wide world! I'm Spinel! Whats your name lil' organic?"

The child stared at her, it's undamaged eye saddened. It would blink slowly, eyelid half shut as it sighed softly.

"Steven." It finally answered, it's voice was devoid of everything and Spinel couldn't help but grimace slightly. Was this what all organics sounded like? She did not understand the appeal behind it. Why did her Diamond love them so much?

"Well hello Steven! I'm gonna be your best friend in the whole wide world too! So, how'd ya meet Pink Diamond? She must'a liked you a whole bunch to merge with you like this!" She wilfully prepared herself for the response, knowing that it would take awhile.

"Mom.."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, a mom!" One of the Pebbles had suddenly appeared by her feet. She looked down at the little gem, marvelling at how tiny they were. She hadn't anticipated them being this tiny! "Pink Diamond is the Steven's mom! She disappeared and then Steven appeared!"

"So she disappeared?" Spinel lifted Steven so his gem was at her eye. She inspected the pink gem, the exact hue she remember Pink Diamond's being, but she did not remember the lighter parts almost becoming grey. It was like it had been bleached, it was such a strange thing. "She's right there! Just in the gem!"

"Gone.." Steven murmured again, slowly placing it's hands over her gem. Spinel frowned, seeing the thorns along it's hands.

"The Steven has said that she is gone! He only has her gem!" The Pebble exclaimed again, and Spinel looked at Steven. Slowly she'd set him back on the ground, inspecting him curiously.

It was something she'd never heard of, how could a gem disappear while the gem remained fully intact without a scratch? Spinel knew a damaged gem can shatter, but her gem was perfectly fine! Just had something around it, that probably made it impossible for her to reform! Or, was her gem damaged in an area they couldn't see?

"Well if I remove her gem, then she should be able to reform!" She suggested with a grin, moving to touch the gem.

Steven quickly moved back, his hands covering the gem so Spinel couldn't take it. He stared at her, his eyes wide and he was visibly shaking. Spinel watched as the gem began to glow, it would stop and began to spark. He groaned, grasping his hair as the sparks travelling along his arms.

"Woah, woah! Hey, I got ya!" Spinel quickly caught Steven as he fell forward. He collapses into her arms, twitching as his gem began to relax. She wrapped her arms around him, falling into a sitting position as she pulled him into her lap. "I won't touch the gem, okay? I won't touch the gem.."

She didn't understand, it clearly caused him pain but only when she had suggested removing it so Pink could reappear. Why did Pink become distressed at this? Did she not want to leave? Why would she not want to leave?! Did she not want to play with Spinel again?

"Don't.." He rasped quietly, reaching to hold onto Spinel. She watched as he peered at her with a worried expression, his eye watery and she felt something inside her shift. "Don't.. Please.."

"I won't." She held his hand, squeezing it to give him a sense of security. She would kiss his knuckles gently, as Pink once did when Spinel cracked her gem accidentally. The action had healed her gem, filling her with a feeling of safety and security. Spinel wondered if this would transfer to Steven, but she couldn't be sure.

She didn't have Pink's powers.

"No-one will try to take the gem, I promise.." Spinel promised, holding him closer. Pink had told her stories about how she would hold organic beings close to reassure them that they were safe and to provide comfort. Spinel hoped she was able to provide Steven with this same kind of security.

The room falls into silence at this stage, the Pebbles would come closer to look at Steven curiously. They would peer at Spinel curiously, then at Steven.

"Uh.." Spinel watched as Steven's chest rose and fell. His face looked more relaxed, his eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. She raised her eyebrows, looking at the Pebbles. "What do we do now?"

Spinel cannot say for certain how much time had passed between Steven becoming still, but once he finally stirs she finds herself snapping back to reality. His eyes opened, and he peered around tiredly. His gaze landed on her, and he watched her curiously.

"Uh, hello? What was that about?" She asked softly as Steven began to rub his eyes. She noticed that the thorns would graze his skin slightly, leaving little marks in their wake. She'd reach to take his hands and pull them away.

"Sleep.. Humans.. Sleep." He opened his mouth, making a quiet sound in the process.

"Sleep huh?" Steven would get up as Spinel processed this new information. He stretched, his expression twisting to one that didn't look good. "Hey, what're you doing?"

"Hurts.."

"Hurts?"

He nodded slowly, holding his own hands. He'd relax slightly, breathing lightly. Spinel observed him, trying to understand what it was that Pink saw in this human. Why was it that she wanted to be with him so much? It was such a curious thing.. A confusing little thing.

She'd get up, taking his hands with a grin when his expression became that of sadness.

"C'mon! Turn that frown upside down! You're best friend Spinel is here! So lets have some fun!"

01101001 01101101 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101110 01100111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101


	6. Chapter 6

Homeworld was a buzz with the news of Pink Diamond's return. Gems whispered and wondered when they would see her again. With her loss, Homeworld had become void of the chaos that she brought with her.

While the aristocrats and gems who found themselves above such nonsense did not miss that part of her, many other gems missed the life she brought to the otherwise desolate Homeworld. Each victory brought cheer before her 'shattering', but now it was a hollow chore completed for the good of their empire.

Now with her return, there was a true excited buzz in the air. There was wonder in the eyes of Era 2 gems, who had only heard of her radiant personality from the gems who had known of her. They all wondered when she would make an appearance, when the ballroom would be opened once more with celebration in mind.

Such a buzz was bound to reach her fellow Diamonds eventually.

"Oh everyone is so thrilled to know she has returned." Blue lamented with a smile, Yellow rubbed her temples with a sigh. It was a rare moment that they would be able to accompany each other in their tasks, and she wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Yes well, you know they won't be seeing her until her organic has given up." Yellow reminded, entering in data into a yellow screen. She sighed, staring at the endless amounts of information that she needed to sort through. "Though that won't be happening any time soon, since you contacted the Zoo to bring supplies and appropriate guards.."

"Yellow this organic matters to her, I want it to be as happy as possible." A gentle hand is placed on her shoulder and she smiled encouragingly. "I've asked for an Observation orb to be crafted especially to view Earth?"

That forced Yellow from her task.

"In what galaxy made you think that was a good idea?" She hissed, twisting to glare at Blue. The thought of letting Pink hold onto that planet, continuing to obsessive over the pathetic thing was a terrible idea in her opinion.

"It would give her guards a better understanding on how to care for her organic!" Blue protested, shaking her head. She folded her arms, easily towering over her fellow Diamond due to her sitting position. "White knows, Yellow. It's not like I'm doing anything bad."

"Why would White care?" There's a slight twinge of jealousy that sparked in Yellow's mind, annoyed that the two Diamonds were humouring their own for a failed attempt.

"She knows that it will be easier to care of an organic, having a view of its natural habitat." Blue concluded, her arms dropping so she could fold her hands in front of herself. She resumed an elegant stance, and Yellow is momentarily jealous of her ability to seemingly move past all of this. "From my brief viewing of the planet, a lot has changed. I doubt it would be optimally happy in the Zoo, it would not replicate the environment accurately."

"And you think it being here will replicate the environment adequately?"

"We need to keep Pink safe as well. It would be better for the remain here under our combined supervision." Yellow sighed at this, she found that she simply lacked the strength to continue the debate.

As if sensing Yellow's frustration, she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder once more and rubbed it soothingly.

"Everything will soon be, as it's meant to be."

"Yes." Yellow agreed. "You're right, as usual."

Blue smiled at her, then turned her attention back to the screen before them. "Now, what was it that you needed my gems for?"

\--

"I hope there is an appropriate environment to be able to grow this fruit at."

"Aw chill out, I brought loads of tech stuff. I'm sure we can work it out!"

Two gems made their way down the halls, their destination being Pink Diamond's chamber. The first was a Rose Quartz, a gem who is finally able to exist outside of a bubble prison and is eager not to make the same mistake as the one before her. Next to her is one of the Amethyst's from the Zoo, carrying the shipment of Zooman fruit and other needed items.

The Rose Quartz stared at her companion, rolling her eyes before stopping as they reached the doors to her quarters.

"Remember to be respectful." She had heard from Holly Blue Agate that the Amethysts were known to be rowdy and hardly bat an eye at another gems status. She didn't want to be shattered because her fellow guard was an idiot.

Said gem just groaned and rolled her eyes.

Pressing her hand on the hand shaped panel, the door buzzed to life and opened. The duo stepped into the room, marvelling at its design briefly. They did not know what to expect when coming into the room. The room utilised platforms to provide cover and to be able to reach the top of the room.

"My Diamond!" The Rose Quartz brought her arms into the appropriate salute, elbowing her companion to do the same. The Amethyst dropped the shipment unceremoniously, and mimicked the Diamond salute.

The room falls into a silence that is minorly uncomfortable. They'd look around, trying to catch a glimpse of their Diamond.

"Yo PD?" Amethyst enquired, gaining another sharp jab to her side.

Finally a sound. There was the unmistakable sound of squeaking. They would both glance around in puzzlement, until from one of the upper platforms a gem bounced down. They both managed to take a step back before the gem landed in front of them, legs morphing on legs and not springs.

"Well, hey hey!" She grinned, extending her arms to take each of their hands and shake quite quickly. "I'm Pink Diamond and Steven's pal Spinel! You must be the guards I heard we were gettin'!"

"Yes." The fellow pink gem was able to compose herself and not make a fool of herself while the other gawked. "We were sent to bring food for her pet. We need space to plant it."

"Like a garden? Ooh! This will be so exciting! We can make a garden here! Hey, Pebbles!" Smaller gems appeared as Spinel twirled around, bouncing on her heel. "We need to make a separate room! We're gonna make a garden!"

"Did you say Steven?" Amethyst asked, looking at Spinel. She would grin widely, before laughing once more.

"Of course I did!" As if summoned, the organic poked his head out from one of the platforms on the ground. He peered at the trio timidly moving his arms into an awkward diamond salute, but Amethyst brightened.

"Woah, hey! You were with the other Amethyst! You all came to the Zoo! Remember us? I'm one of the Famethyst!" She walked over, and with ease was able to lift Steven. She held him up under his arms, now able to see him properly. "Yo, what happened to you? I had no idea you had a gem!"

"It's an organic." Rose Quartz reminded sharply.

"Nah! He's all squishy like an organic, I know the humans!" She hummed, taking note of the gem in his stomach. "That must be where Pink is!"

"Pink isn't around anymore, its just Steven. I think?" Spinel scratched the top of her head, her arm making multiple loops in the process. "It's all awfully confusin', but right now it's only Steven! And he's a whole lotta fun! Pink will come back when she's ready!"

"Yeah, 'course he is! He got to hang out with a fellow Famethyst member!" The purple gem beamed at Steven, meanwhile the Rose Quartz hurried over.

"If he's carrying Pink's gem, you ought to show him a little respect! Not carrying him like that!" She yelled, Steven visibly flinched at the outburst as Amethyst took a step back.

"Aw, don't be like that!" She shifted so Steven was being cradled with one arm. Using her hand, she was able to move his lips into a smile. "Just look how happy he is!"

"Yes!" Spinel's elastic arms pull them all into a hug. Rose Quartz struggled briefly, fearful that she would be shattered for being so close to a Diamond in such a casual manner. "This is going to be so much fun! Lets build us a garden! I came from one, y'know? But that one's all withered away and boring, let's make one for all of us to frolic in! Yippee! This is gonna be a blast!"

Rose Quartz couldn't help but wonder what in the stars she had been assigned to guard.

\--

Gardening was a simple task. It was a lot easier to do than following Holly Blue's constant orders. It felt so much better being here, she was the luckiest Amethyst in the whole galaxy to get such a job.

Spinel was bouncing somewhere near them, creating an environment with the aid of the Pebbles that simulated a garden atmosphere. She was giggling and squealing the whole time, her enthusiasm was contagious. Though a quick glance to her fellow Quartz told her that it didn't quite reach everyone.

The human had grown flowers remarkably quickly. His fingers brushed along the dirt, and they would sprout as he willed it. Or did Pink Diamond will it? Was it perhaps a mix of the two?

Different kinds of fauna bloomed from the dirt, curling to greet the human host with elegant intent. He'd brush his fingers along them in a silent greeting, a conversation that Amethyst had no idea how to partake in. 

Some bare resemblance to a bell, with yellow seeds on the inside like eyes to watch them intently. Another she took note of was a flower with five petals facing upwards with a swollen stem. She also realised that some of the leaves on a small portion of the plants had failed and had begun to seemingly wither away.

"Freesia."

The Amethyst stopped her task, embarrassed that she had been caught. The little human was looking at her, his expression unreadable.

"Freesia?" She echoed questioningly, smiling at him lightly. The trees that grew the fruit had already began to grow, so he would be able to eat soon. They had been engineered to grow quickly, and sprout fruit on command. Truly wonderful. Though she is positive that Pink Diamond's powers also speed up the process, considering that this once blank area of dirt was beginning to bloom with different colours.

She wondered if he was okay, he just sort of stood there.. He was way more emotive when they were at the Zoo.

"Freesia." He pointed at her. "Your.. Name.."

"My name? I'm an Amethyst! One of the best, may I add~" She hummed pridefully, giving a wink as she pointed at herself with her thumb.

"An Amethyst.. Not.. Amethyst.." He murmured softly, shaking his head lightly. "You're.. Freesia.."

"Huh, guess that would help tellin' me apart from other Amethysts huh? Besides the location we burst outta, we ain't got anythin' meaningful. Guess I'm Freesia then." She pulled him into a sideways hug, pushing a fruit into his hands. "You must be hungry lil' man. You got names for the others?"

"Only know.. Know one Spinel." Steven murmured, taking a bite of the fruit and chewing slowly. He looked at the Rose Quartz as she continued her work dutifully. "I.."

"Spinel keeps hers, for now huh? How 'bout that for a deal, eh?" Freesia watched as he continued to eat, chewing thoughtfully. "We got lots of time to think of different names anyway.."

"Dah.. Dahlia?"

"For Spinel?"

He shook his head, his gaze still on the Rose Quartz. Freesia would nod slowly, deciding that would do though she didn't really know if they meant anything.

"Freesia, Spinel and Dahlia, we're your current court then! Way better than the others."

"And the Pebbles."

"Yeah, can't forget them." She laughed lightly with a grin, smiling at Steven. "Guess you must'a met another Rose Quartz before, huh? I know you know the Amethyst that never popped out in time. Wonder how she's doing now, bet you'll be getting your pals back to be in your court again."

For a moment, he looked sad. He finished the fruit before getting up and walking off. The newly named Freesia was left alone to wonder what upset him.

01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101001 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101001 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110000 01100101 00100000 01101001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh I am so sorry for the wait with this one! I have a lot of work happening, I highly recommend following the official blog su-homebroken-au on tumblr to check for any delays.  
> Anyway, I sure hope you enjoy!

The second that ship landed, the second Lars took his first step onto the beach and the second he opened his mouth..

Everything fell apart.

Everything already was falling apart, Steven turning himself left Beach City in a state of emotional chaos. There was the naive belief crossing the streets that Steven would be okay, because he was Steven and he always managed to get out of difficult situations.

But those situations happened on earth, where he had back up if he needed. Not someplace far away with absolutely nothing. No friends, no food and no plan. He didn't even have an instrument to play to figure things out with. He was alone.

And there was no backup coming for him.

He couldn't come home from this. Not while every gem on their side was falling apart, each little secret was suddenly ripped from their hiding places and presented and highlighted for the world to see.

Connie didn't believe that things could deteriorate so quickly.

Stability torn into two, love broken and the future was bleak. The reveal of the truth was a bitter poison, or was it a cruel wake up call that nothing is ever what it seems? Connie wished she could understand, but the first lie bloomed centuries ago and created with it a field of deceit.

Her legs tremble as everything she held true crumbled. She can only watch as Pearl's tears spilled as she dispelled the belief that they were not one but two separate entities. A rebel against a queen, but in truth it was a queen rebelling. Setting aside her crown for the sword and calling her armies to arms.

If she had none this before, it could have been a story that Connie loved but now? She just felt confused.

Why?

She understood not wanting to tell her fellow Diamonds, but why neglect to tell those who she considered her closest comrades? Why have Pearl carry this burden for centuries, hidden behind lock and key. Preventing her from revealing it until someone else spoke the truth first.

And Lars had unknowingly unlocked the door to reveal the truth.

She didn't know if she had the right to be upset about this. She did not live her life with this idea of Rose Quartz, it wasn't something she had known for centuries or being born into the shadow of one hiding the truth. She felt perhaps she was just upset on Steven's behalf, knowing that he wasn't here.

Maybe she was also afraid of what else had been concealed.

Garnet was gone, the fusion's heart torn into two inconsolable and confused shards. Sapphire ran off, Ruby poofed in her despair and confusion. Amethyst followed Sapphire, Pearl clutched the little red gem and pleaded for forgiveness.

She could only look skyward, pleading for the safe return of their beloved boy.

Lapis had screamed and thrashed. She tore the barn apart in a blind fury sewn together with confusion and misery. She left soon after, Peridot was a wreck. She didn't know what to do, the little green gem watched her newfound family be torn apart and her best friend demolish their home.

Connie was surprised she didn't poof, but supposedly her kind of gem did not poof so easily. She just clung to Pearl, the only stability she had right now while she rambled about things that didn't quite make sense just yet.

Greg.. Greg was a wreck. Everyone was a wreck, everything was a mess and nothing would be okay again. Maybe it would be if Steven was here, he knew what to do and what to say.

But he wasn't here, he was alone and possibly frightened. In a world with no answers. Playing a role he could never know fully, thrust into the deep end without a script. Was he safe? It was something playing on her mind, it had been since the door shut and the ship took to the stars.

She tried to sleep. Greg in his panic and worry brought her home, where she would be safe. She wanted to be there, she wanted to be with Steven..

Her parents are whispering downstairs, Connie already knew what it was about. Undoubtedly, they were theorising on what they could do to help but unless they knew a way to get to space Connie couldn't help but find it impossible.

She kept her phone on, glancing fruitlessly hoping for a text. Just a little 'Hey! :)' and everything would be okay. She could sleep, and deal with everything with a clear and rested head.

But that wasn't how this story played out.

Quiet.

Move Silently.

Quiet, quiet. Stay quiet. Don't speak, don't breath or they'll see you. Monstrous beings lumbered with vines curled into a mockery of leg muscles. Parted jaws breath toxic fumes that threaten to choke even the hardiest of critters.

Quiet, quiet.

They can't see you as long as you stay long, miss matched limbs and bodies shuffle to the exit. Stay quiet, stay safe. The creatures above can't see them, they lack eyes. They lack their sight, their empathy.

They lack his empathy.

Jagged shapes of blue and yellow form a frightening figure. Dripping venom and shocking hallucinations into puppets. Jaws part, and they part, and they part. A wide dislocated jaw with rows and rows of teeth stare at her. Suddenly it lunges, it's roar sounding like a mix of an engine and the cry of a mistreated instrument.

Arms of blue and yellow break the floor, and she falls. She had company, she was alone and she's falling.

There's clocks around her as she falls through shattered glass. Some are broken, some are whirring so quickly Connie cannot comprehend what it means. Their chimes fills her head with such a buzz she cannot even think clearly, their tick and tock is all that remains in this dark world she is falling through.

The clocks become bloody, broken and shattered. Some try desperately to tick, but they're missing too many components. The pointers gesture in abnormal directions, they're trying to find a direction without a map.

She gasps quietly, everything is silent. Everything should be calm but she can see it.

A broken clock, hands of many different hues breaking it a part. It was a lovely clock, one she knew would have wonder and intrigue in each chime. The stars painted across it in bright, luminous shades of yellow did nothing but mock her. All she can do is run towards it, reaching forward to save the breaking little clock.

When she woke up, she was sweating and reaching for her phone. Connie sat up, running a hand through her hair with a quiet gasp. She couldn't even think straight, trying to decipher what on earth she had just witnessed.

It was a dream. That much was clear, but it was so surreal that it had to mean something. She focused on the one image that still remained clear.

Clocks.

Specifically, breaking clocks.

Connie slipped out of bed, changing into a more appropriate attire. She couldn't hear her parents, and her phone's time read 03:21. She sighed once more, running a hand through her hair as she paced in her room.

She couldn't sit here. She was Steven's knight, she swore to protect him as he protected her. He had done so already, pushing her out of harms way even if it meant facing danger alone. That fact still hurt her, it gave her an uneasy feeling in her gut that threatened to unthread everything she believed about herself.

She knows Steven.

She knows he thinks with his heart and not his head.

Connie looked at herself in the mirror, taking in her dishevelled appearance. She looked back to her bag, with her sword still resting. Waiting.

It's kissed by the moonlight, the hilt gleaming with purpose. She removes it from its resting place, and with a careful hand she cuts her hair. It rests now, just a little above her shoulders.

Its a rash decision, but the one she's going to make is even more dangerous.

Slowly, Connie crept downstairs with her bag and sword. She snuck into the kitchen and carefully stuffed as many snacks as she could into her bag. She'd exit the house slowly, using her key to silently lock the door.

Satisfied with her escape, she turned and walked straight into Lion.

"Grrowr.."

Recovering from the initial shock, Connie raised a hand to scratch behind his ears. He leans into her touch, eyelids fluttering shut with a quiet huff.

"I know.." She whispered softly to him. "I know. I miss him too."

He cooed quietly.

"We'll get him back okay?" But such a thing is easier said than done. How could they get to Steven? They didn't have a ship, she didn't know how far Lion could warp her. She had no idea what to do.

Think.

There was a ship.

The ship that landed, the ship that brought Lars home. Last time Connie had seen it, it was on the outskirts of Beach City. It was a dangerous idea, but it was also the only one she had at that moment.

"Lion." She cups his massive head with her hands, and he looked at her like he already understood. "Take me to the ship."

"We're going to get our boy back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Bet you thought I forgot about this! Unfortunately I've just been very busy and struggling with motivation to write this! Things are sure getting a lot more interesting, huh? I'm afraid the schedule might be all over the place but the blog should still remain relatively active!

It wasn't often that Steven got any visitors. Sometimes Blue would come to ensure that he was alright, but he was typically left with his court. Unless sometimes they would appear, but he doesn't like to think about them. He doesn't want to. Regardless he wasn't sure if he should be glad for mostly being with his court. He was a social.. Social.. Being.

What was he again?

[[MORE]]

He cannot recall, he blames the static in his mind that numbed him as he woke up. The blanket the Pebbles had made for him was soft, as were the pillows. He didn't understand how, but he was happy regardless. His bed was a little hideaway, somewhere other gems couldn't see him.

The star decorations on the low ceiling glow continuously, providing a calming and non-intrusive atmosphere. He should stay there.. But there is commotion, and there isn't usually any noise.

He rose like a puppet being pulled by a string. He got out of bed, made the bed and walked to the noise with robotic precision.

Opening the door, Steven is greeted to Yellow Diamond. He spots her instantly as her hue is a contrast to the pink room and even with all of the platforms scattered around to give the court room some interest, she stuck out.

"There you are." Steven doesn't have time to process the whole situation to uncover the most optimal way of proceeding. He's grabbed in a tight unforgiving grasp and quickly lifted.

As he's lifted Steven is able to catch a glance of his guards. Dahlia stood poised and in a perfect diamond salute, meanwhile Freesia had a clear look of what could be described as panic. He does a brief look around but he can't spot Spinel.

"Don't look around, your attention should be on me." Steven's head instinctively snapped to look at her once he's brought to eye level. She's glowing, she's glowing quite a bit actually. It's a little blinding and it gave him a headache. He doesn't look away, he can't.

"I cannot believe you Pink. You're still hiding in there, in that little human." Her hold adjusts in a way that showed his gem, but he was held in such a secure manner he couldn't even wriggle a finger. "Now you're back to your old habits. Goofing off when you should be working!"

"We should be celebrating Era 3 now that you finally decided to stop this whole game, but here you are. Still playing it, because Blue and even White are letting you. I don't even know how you managed to convince her to let you!"

"I'll admit that your presence at least has made Blue a lot more productive, she hasn't been drowning her court in her tears. That makes you a little more worth the trouble, but only a little."

She gave him a sharp jab to his stomach, just above the gem. He remained mute. She loosened her hold, moving Steven so now he was sitting on her hand.

"You will have to throw a party. That is your courts duty, to make the other courts happy. You understand that, don't you?" He nodded, and her expression softened just a little. "Good. At least you can listen."

"Now, unfortunately you will have to choose a member of your court to represent you. You cannot show up looking like." With her other hand, she gestured to all of him. "You'll shatter gems with that appearance."

He wondered briefly if his appearance should have shattered his friends by now.

"Still, I expect it to go well." Steven suppressed a noise upon feeling a jolt of her power coursing through him. "If it doesn't, I'm not above punishing you. If something goes wrong.. You will be to blame."

Another jolt and she stared at him with such an intense expression he felt he was beneath a spotlight. His arms move into a diamond salute and she seemed satisfied. Her hand moved, and Steven doesn't have time to process the next situation. 

He is sitting on a warm yellow surface one moment, and face down on a cold pink floor in another. There's a throbbing ache over his body that he wasn't aware of previously, and Yellow's footsteps only strengthen it as she went to exit.

"Don't forget. You have 48 hours."

There's the sound of the door opening and closing. Steven didn't move simply laying there, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to. He stayed still and was able to pick up on the sound of someone squeaky approaching.

Pink hands wind around under his arms and lift him easily. Steven is brought face to face with Spinel who peered worriedly at him. He was able to notice Freesia and Dahlia hurrying over as well but his gaze was drawn back to Spinel.

"Geez, he's bleeding." Freesia stated as she came closer to them. He didn't respond when she carefully pushed his hair back to look him over carefully. Dahlia looked at Spinel then Freesia and finally to Steven. "You'd think Yellow would know that humans are fragile by now."

"Don't speak ill of a Diamond." Dahlia scolded harshly and Freesia stuck her tongue out in retaliation. The rose quartz rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Steven. He simply stayed still, showing no visual signs of distress.

"Doesn't really give her an excuse to." Spinel grumbled, just loud enough for Freesia to hear but not Dahlia. She glanced at the pink quartz briefly before looking back to Steven. "Can't you do something to heal him?"

"Unlike our Diamond, rose quartz soldiers can only heal gems." She explained quietly, glancing at his gem briefly. "There is no damage to his gem, there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry, my Diamond." She saluted as she spoke, her expression sorrowful.

Steven raised a hand shakily, patting her shoulder briefly before letting his hand fall to its original limp state. Freesia smiled at his attempt of comfort, while Dahlia appeared briefly confused but interested. The purple gem spun, putting her hands on her hips and grinning at the three.

"So, how are we gonna host a party?"

The other two gems glanced at each other uncertainly while Steven remained in a rag-doll like state. Spinel grinned sheepishly, while Dahlia shook her head in disappointment that seemed to be directed towards herself as opposed to the others. Freesia's grin dropped slightly.

"Our Diamond is doomed."

\--

They were able to get information from the Pebbles about traditional balls that Pink had thrown in the past. Therefore, it was time to set up the main ballroom. Steven's hood had been pulled up as they hurried to the ballroom to begin set up. Dodging other gems was like a game, one where they'd get in trouble if they were caught.

"Alright, we're here." Spinel announced as she bounced into the empty courtroom. She did a brief few bounces, going higher and higher to ensure that they were alone. When she was satisfied that no-one was around, she gestured for them to follow her in.

Freesia pulled Steven's hood down as they entered, she glanced around and grimaced slightly. The empty bright room was ominous, the lack of any noise or many decorations just added towards a haunting atmosphere.

"Not exactly the most wonderful place, is it?" She stated, her hands on her hips. "I mean, the halls of the Zoo weren't that noisy but at least there was stuff there."

"Well you aren't there anymore." Dahlia reminded with a huff. "We're going to have to decorate, and plan."

As she spoke some of the Pebbles who had followed arrived, carrying items far too big for their bodies. Steven lifted one of the baskets with flowers and ribbons, examining it curiously. Dahlia lifted the basket from him easily, ushering him further inside. He was led to the pink throne, which he jumped upon and looked at her curiously.

"Right, we'll get decorating and make this place look a whole lotta fun!" Freesia looked at Steven with a wide smile. "Lil' Diamond! We got this, you observe and give us that royal touch!"

Following her instructions, Steven sat and observed. He watched as Spinel would bounce high to wrap ribbons and flowers around the columns. Dahlia had began making flower arrangements for the thrones, flowers in the same colour of a diamond were neatly put together into four separate arrangements.

He couldn't spot Freesia initially, but he noticed her helping the Pebbles create little things that were too small for him to understand.

He glances around the room, feeling much smaller than usual. It was like being in the presence of all of the Diamonds. The small being pressed his hands together with a shaky sigh. Steven has been good, so he won't be punished.

The dull throbbing ache over the front of his body suggested that he already had been but he believed it was likely an accident. He should have done better, he deserved that. He is supposed to make them happy, he isn't making them happy.

Sometimes when Blue visits she doesn’t smile at him, even though he tries to cheer her up because that his is role. His duty. Carrying Pink Diamond's gem until she was ready to emerge, he is supposed to fulfil her duties. He is the leader of the court that brought laughter. He's supposed to bring happiness.

But she doesn't smile at him, and neither does Yellow.

Steven shivered, the feeling of phantom fingers sweeping up his back and leaving a painful static sensation in their wake struck him quickly. He feels lightheaded, fatigued. Its hard to keep his head up as they continue to decorate.

He blinks. It's less bland.

He blinks. Life is returning.

He blinks. Colour is bleaching.

He blinks. Everything is fading.

He blinks. Let's play, Pink.

From below, Spinel noticed that Steven had fallen asleep. She supposed that made sense, he had been sat there to watch and watching wasn't any fun at all. It was boring. It was draining enough to make a gem crack. She had been waiting for years and years, watching for any signs of her best friend.

She didn't think she could remain still again like that for so long. Not without that empty feeling returning, endless questions spanning decades of waiting and wondering. Will she come back? When will we play again? Am I doing this right?

Does she still love me?

"Freesia! Those are not laid out in an acceptable manner! You are not on the Zoo ship anymore, you need to show some respect to our Diamonds!" Dahlia yelled, breaking Spinel from her momentary trance. She giggled again, and went back to work listening to the scuffle of the two gems.

This was a party, and those were always fun. Era 3 was going to be full of laughter and celebration! Everyone will be grinning forever and ever.


	9. Chapter 9

With the combined efforts of the Pebbles, Spinel, Dahlia and Freesia, the ballroom had been set up. Walls were decorated with beautiful ribbons and flowers in of varying hues. They swayed in dancing motions, setting the perfect scene for the ball that would appease the Diamonds.

Steven sat the whole time, watching as the ballroom bloomed into a room emitting joy. The bright colours mixed with the sweet aroma of fresh flowers would excite the grumpiest of gems.

But there's something that creeps in. Something that mutes the world. Something that mutes the colour. Something that mutes the emotion. Something that mutes the touch. The sound. The taste.

Muting identity.

Muting your thoughts.

s̴̟̳̿m̶̨̘͋̅ī̶͍͝l̴̞͔̇e̵̠͙͒ ̶̰̇s̷͇̓̎ṱ̵̾ä̵̪̟r̸̰̓͋l̸̢̘̕ì̶͔̗g̸̹̜͘ḧ̸͎́̄t̵̾͜,̸̬̪͑ ̴̣̘̄̂ṫ̶̻̗͒ẖ̴̾i̸̛͎͛ș̵̦́͝ ̵̝͝ĭ̶̘͍̉s̷̲̮̾̋ ̶̘̑y̷̘͚̓ỏ̶̩̖ṵ̶͕̊̈́r̸̡͋̚ ̸̬͎̓p̶͕͔̽a̸̮͇͂r̶͚͆ͅṱ̵̛̟̍y̵̫̏͜

Final touches where being applied when the sound of voices carried through the air. Spinel bounced towards her Diamond, the others hot on her heels as she landed onto the throne. He was laying his head against the arm rest not noticing her approach until she landed beside him. Steven looked at her in bewilderment, his small frame tensing briefly as if he was about to bolt before finally relaxing. He glanced around briefly, as if he was trying to spot something not yet there.

Exhausted sunken hollow eyes stared at the trio before drifting to the Pebbles that jumped onto his lap. He moved his hands slowly to keep them close, remaining still as they crawled all over him.

"We need to get our Diamond back to her court room." Freesia stated, peering around worriedly. She clenched and unclenched her fist, body tense.

"Wait, did we decide on who is sitting in for her!?" Spinel exclaimed in realisation, to save her gem she could not remember if such a thing was already planned. Her mind had been swirling with ideas of how to make this ball the happiest and funniest ball ever made. If a discussion had occurred, Spinel was positive that she had completely blanked on it.

"It has to be you." Dahlia stated as Freesia lifted Steven and hopped off of the throne. He was set to the ground carefully, the Pebbles continuing to nestle into his clothing. "We" she gestured to Freesia and herself "are guards. It would be improper, but you're a spinel. You would fit into this better, and you were close with our Diamond before. You would know what's best."

Spinel paused, glancing nervously at the amethyst gem on the ground and then to the human host of the beloved pink queen. He looked at her, his own wide eyes mirroring hers. After a moment, Steven nodded and then turned away.

"Great, that's figured out. Let's get going before Yellow has our gems!" Freesia explained, pushing Steven down the hall quickly. Dahlia was quick to pick up the pace standing on his other side as to block him from view.

As they hurried down the hallway, it quickly became apparent that there was no way they could get back to Pink Diamond's court area without passing other gems. It shouldn't be an issue, but there was no telling how other gems would react to seeing the little Diamond. Her current state would certainly cause issues that no ordinary gem was capable of handling.

"Are we gonna get in trouble if any of the gems spot him?" Dahlia frowned lightly at Freesia's question, shaking her head.

"Considering how Pink Diamond has yet to remove herself from her current situation, seeing the human would cause a panic." Dahlia explained, glancing around for anything that could help them get back to the courtroom without getting spotted.

"Wait, where did our Diamond go?"

The two quartz guards were caught off guard by the sudden sound of heavy shuffling. The duo witness the walls moving, their eyes looking to the small human with curiosity. Dahlia winced and hurried over to Steven before he followed the passage made.

"My Diamond! Please, you must stay close to your guards!" She insisted, looking at the walls. The faces glanced away, darkening where their cheeks would be.

"We asked them for help!" One of the Pebbles piped up, catching the Rose Quartz's attention. The other Pebbles agreed, chatting quietly to each other in Steven's arms. "They're good friends, they'll help us get to the court room!"

"Yeah Dahli, it's not like they're hurting our Diamond." Freesia pointed out, smiling at the walls. Their eyes strayed away, though would soon glance to the diamond's host. "Besides! We'll be there the whole time!"

They relaxed, moving aside to create a secret passage to move without being seen. Dahlia went ahead, guarding from the front while Freesia would take the rear. The Pebbles and Freesia shouted 'thank yous' as they went through the passage. A soft 'thank you' would drift through the air as the walls closed once more.

\--

The decorated room swarmed with gems of all kinds, and Spinel found herself in awe. She had never seen so many gems before, and especially all in one place. Previously she had only known Pink Diamond, but her world was being opened ever so slowly.

However, she had never expected such misery in this place. The ballroom was full of gems that were once excited but that drained away the moment they realised that they were not in the presence of Pink Diamond. They seemed to smile to her, pleading that she would send Pink Diamond their undying love and devotion.

When Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond arrived respectively, there was only a brief moment of excitement. That seemed to dwindle even further with the arrival of White Diamond's representative, and Spinel had to surpress a wince at the sight of her face. She thought back to her Diamond's host, or at least the one who held her gem. Which was apparently his gem? It was a complex situation, she didn't quite understand it at all.

Blue Diamond had mentioned about the little human facing White Diamond, and Spinel found herself glad that she wasn't here. She did not want to face that Diamond either, Steven was such a funny little individual that Spinel couldn't understand why she would do that. Didn't the other Diamonds play? Spinel couldn't figure out how they had any fun otherwise. Was it possible that their games were different compared to those she and Pink played? She had no idea.

Spinel's attention is quickly grasped by the sound of music. She watched gems from high above begin to sing, and as their voices joined the music emitting from a different source it became harmonious. She smiled to herself, watching as gems began to dance together. It made her feel bright and light, like she could almost float with the music.

Spinel stood, gently dancing to the music. She was able to sway happily to the beat, letting it guide her. She never danced much to music before, she had danced with Pink Diamond but there hadn't been much music in the garden. She performs a simple sway, following the beat with a hum. She twirled and giggled, her smile bright. This was fun! This was tons of fun! This was a whole lot of fun and Spinel wished that her friends were able to join! They would have so much fun, maybe Dahlia would smile more!

She spun, she spun, she spun, she spun, she -

A yellow hand suddenly grasped her, squeezing her and causing her to squeak suddenly. Spinel was forcibly sat down, and she looked to Yellow Diamond curiously.

"Did your Diamond not tell you to behave?" Yellow stared daggers at Spinel, causing the smaller gem to tense worriedly. Her grip tightened before letting go, and the Diamond settled onto her throne once more. "You have to sit and observe. Nothing else, was that not explained?"

"I'm representing my Diamond, aren't I?" Spinel enquired, her arms stretching and circling to rest her hands on her hips.

Yellow Diamond nodded, her nose crinkled slightly with her lip curled.

"I'm doing what Pink Diamond would do!" She exclaimed before twirling excitedly. She bounced from one foot to the other, her shoes squeaking all the while. "Pink Diamond and I would dance and twirl together! We'd laughed and we'd sing! Ooh it was so much fun! I want to give that laughter and joy to those here!"

"But you're not in the garden, are you?" Yellow Diamond asked in a low tone, leaning forward in her throne slowly with her chin resting on the heel of her palm. "You're here. You're in the court room. Is this how your Diamond wants to be represented?"

"Well.. Pink Diamond was always so funny and bouncy. I thought that was what she would have wanted."

"Thought? So she hadn't given you clear instructions?" Yellow Diamond loomed over Spinel, her gaze solely on the gem before her. There was a slight crackle of power in the quietening air. The only noise was a very slight shift behind Spinel, but she didn't dare glance away. Something in her gem told her that was a very bad idea.

"Well.. My Diamond didn't say anything in particular. I was representing her on how I know her!" Spinel smiled widely, though it quickly fell as Yellow Diamond's face remained stoic with a hint of something she couldn't quite place tugging at her lips.

"None of us are dancing either." Spinel did glance at the other diamonds at this statement, but could not see White Pearl from where she stood. She was only able to glance at Blue Diamond who shifted from a wide eyed look with a paler complexion to a tight lipped frown coupled with lowered eyelids. "How does that tell you to behave?"

"To.. Not dance?" Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes in such a fashion that Spinel swore she could hear it.

"To sit still and observe!"

"Yellow, you're making a scene!" Blue Diamond suddenly hissed, forcing Yellow Diamond to snap back to reality. She surveyed the area as her cheeks darkened slightly. She bit her lip and growled.

"All of you! Get back to work! The party is over!" Her voice boomed throughout the room like a surge of lightning, and the gems dispersed faster than Spinel thought possible. She was barely able to process it as she was quickly aware of the escalating noise behind her.

Spinel is plucked from the ground and held in a tight grip. She looked at Yellow worriedly as she stared daggers at Blue.

"Can't you behave?! This Spinel is behaving like how Pink would!"

"She is representing a Diamond and acting like a child! She and the whole court needs to be disciplined!"

"Yellow, you know things are difficult thanks to Pink's.. Predicament." Blue rubbed her temple, saddened eyes staring to the floor. "We are all trying to adjust to this new life, but it is wonderful! Pink is with us once again!"

"She isn't." Came Yellow's flat retort, squeezing Spinel a little harder. "She's embedded herself in some.. Filthy organic!"

"But she's so fond of them."

"She might be, but isn't appropriate behaviour and you know that Blue! Don't you remember the catastrophes she constantly pulled thanks to letting her little organic pets run wild?!" Blue winced at this, relaxing a little with a saddened exhale. "She has been back for no time at all and is already causing chaos! She needs to be disciplined!"

"White..?" Blue slowly looked upwards towards the Pearl standing in for the diamond in question. Her lips curl further upwards and her pupils shrink ever so slightly.

"I am disappointed in starlight for how she has handled her court.." White's voice was sickeningly sweet, her tone not changing throughout her sentence. The action was enough to make Spinel a little uncomfortable.

"I'll send her to the tower where she can think about what is expected of her!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No drawings for this chapter, but I'll make it up to y'all with double drawings in the next  
> and I want to apologise for how long this took. I'm going to try to have a chapter every 2 weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something new for this one! Let me know what you think!

Pink Diamond's room was much smaller compared to that of the courtroom, something which hadn't seemed possible previously. Though the ceiling seemed to stretch on endlessly, the courtroom instead was a wide endless expanse full of eyes.

And eyes, and eyes, and eyes, and eyes.  
Always watching, always watching.  
But they're here too, aren't they? They're watching you, aren't they?  
So many eyes watching you.  
c̶̛͝a̡͟n̶͟͞'͜t ̡͟e̵͠s̶͟c̴̛ap̧̡͡e ̸͢my ̡ga̢z͘͏e̴͟,̕͜͡ ҉҉c͡a̷n̕͘ ̶yơ̴u͠  
'▓▓▓▓▓▓?'

"Geez, I can tell you right now I would hate to be Spinel." Freesia laughed once it was clear that they were alone. She stretched her arms above her head, her grin wide. "Damn, I bet the Famtheyst wish they could've seen this place. I mean, I guess Holly Blue is just as bad as the diamonds but everything is so much more chill in this room."

"I suppose you were close to them." Dahlia mused once she was certain that Steven had entered the room unharmed. She shrugged, then glanced at Freesia with a light frown. "Must've been nice."

"I guess so. Kinda happens when you're only able to be yourself around some people." Freesia joined her hands together by linking her fingers. "We got each other, without words. And I mean, Holly was a real pain so it was no wonder we were all pushed together."

"Sounds nice." Dahlia repeated once more, folding her arms with a slight eyeroll.

"And now you're here!" The pink gem didn't have a chance to react before Freesia pulled her into a side ways hug. She gritted her teeth and tried to pry her arm off. "Aw c'mon Dahli, don't be like that!"

"Unhand me!" Dahlia managed to shove Freesia away, her cheeks darkening slightly. The reaction only seemed to make Freesia laugh harder.

"Aw, what’s wrong? Dahli wali?" Freesia teased, creeping towards Dahlia with a grin. The Rose Quartz only backed away, glaring at Freesia the whole time. "You embarrassed? Aw, that’s cute."

"Stop this."

"Absolutely not!"

There is something that tugs at the side of his lips, a little tiny warm candle igniting in Steven's stomach as he watched the two bicker playfully. It was -

A sudden rush of pain seemed to flood his body all at once, radiating from his damaged eye. It forced him down to his knees, numbness seeping into where the pain left. Steven shivered as words ~~not~~ his own flooded his mind.

NICE? HAPPY?  
ITS NICE TO SEE GEMS HAPPY, ISN'T IT?  
THEY'D BE SO MUCH MORE HAPPIER IF YOU WEREN'T HIDING

"Woah, woah. Hey, hey." Steven became more aware all of a sudden, gentle hands on his shoulders. He raised his head slowly to peer into Freesia's, her eyebrows were lowered as she watched him. "Hey buddy, you okay? You were shaking a whole lot there for a moment."

"We shouldn't have been messing around like that, our Diamond wants us to be better." Dahlia mused, from the corner of his eye he can see that her arms are crossed.

"Steven looked like he was in pain!" A pebble chirped from within the hood. She peered at Dahlia before turning back to Steven. "He was super shaky!"

Steven wasn't able to think too much more on it before he was scooped into Freesia's arms. She carried him back to his bed room and laid him down on the bed. She pulled the blanket over him and nodded gently.

"Maybe he needs to rest, that could've caused it." Freesia suggested with a smile, looking back to Dahlia who had followed them into the room. "I know humans are really weird, they can be in pain from anything, for any reason. Probably why he had froze up and shook all like that."

"You know a lot about humans?"

"Yeah, of course Dahli! That’s basically all we did at Pink's Human Zoo!"

Steven watched as they exited the room, their chattering quietening and Freesia looped her arm over Dahlia's shoulders ignoring the latter's protests. He observed until he could no longer see, but he knows he isn't alone. He's never alone.. He cannot be alone.

~~HE HAS HER/HIMSELF~~

Cold briefly touches his arms, before a pebble comes into view. Steven is soon made aware of all the different feelings around him, the pebbles climb all around him. They murmur so quietly that he strains to hear them, but they're lost to static. They're so close, and so far away.. All at once.

Its hard to understand, because they're in front of him. They're around him. But he can't hear them clearly, and he should be able to.

Surely?

Maybe everything would be clearer after some sleep. ~~No it won't~~. He'll understand them tomorrow. ~~We're not safe, don't sleep in the snow.~~

But things are never easy, he should've expected it. He should know better, he should be better. But Steven isn't, he's only..

HOST  
CARRIER  
VESSEL  
DIAMOND  
CRYSTAL GEM  
HUMAN

He's.. What again?

No time to ponder, no time to wonder. There never is. 

A loud crash caused Steven and the pebbles to jolt upward. The former causing the small gems to fall on the floor. Using his hand, he pushed them to their feet with a blank expression. There's something inside him that churns in such a way thats familiar, but he can't identify it. His memory is numbed by a white light, static replacing it.

He followed the sound, narrowly missing Spinel's body being flung like a ragdoll. She looked at him with wet eyes and quivering lips. Her lips pressed together tightly, and she quickly looked down. Steven didn't know how to respond, but she was shaking and his hand moved forward as if on instinct.

Though he was unable to follow through with this pull, yellow gloved fingers wrap around him and press him against a palm. Electricity coursed through his body, it felt as if it was trying to pull him a part. But it can't, internal vines wrap around his components and keep them joined.

**YOU CANNOT SEPARATE US  
I WON'T LET YOU**

The grip surrounding him tightens briefly, and he raised his head to meet Yellow's gaze. Her pupils are pinpricks, and he felt smaller. He felt, he felt that he should be feeling something more. Something.. But its lost inside.

"You.. You.." Yellow Diamond's lip curled revealing her teeth, her aura flared out in an array of intense flashes. There was darkened spots surrounding them where her aura had struck, smoke rising from the ashes of her fury. Small smoulders remain as brief reminders of the littlest victims. "I cannot believe you! You have one simple task, and it was messed up! You are completely and utterly incapable of being a Diamond! You're an embarrassment."

She stormed out of the courtroom, Steven in her clutches. Her rumbling murmurs a mere echo of her fury:

'This should teach you!'  
'You'll have plenty to think about!'

Dahlia tried not to look at the mourners as she turned to the shaken Spinel, her knuckles pressed against her lips in clear fear.

"Spinel?" She's surprised by how shaky her own voice is. Pausing briefly to clear her throat, the Quartz continues with a suppressed tone. "Spinel.. What happened?"

"I - I.. I messed up.. I- I was just behaving how we used to play.." She whimpered shakily, massive tears flooding from her eyes. She gripped her hair, pulling at the heart shaped pigtails. A bright white engulfed her body, the heart in her chest turned downwards as the shakened sobs continued.

"I thought I was spreading more fun.. I thought I was making it good.."  
"Dahlia, Freesia.. I really tried.."

The light fades, and with dark tear tracks Spinel looked to the two gems.

"I messed up.."


End file.
